Feliciano (AFL game)
Feliciano, known by his full name as Feliciano Cerutti (フェリチャーノ・チェルティー Ferichāno Cheruttī) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, he is one of available bachelors to court. Feliciano is a friendly chef who inherited the restaurant in Privaria from his parents who left the town some years ago. Wanting to respect his parents' craft, Feliciano tries his hardest to run the restaurant in a similar manner that his parents did, and strives to be innovative by creating new types of recipes as much as he can. Usually he will offer different dishes depending on season, and will reward the player with new recipes if they come to eat there frequently. Unlike his appearance in manga & anime, Feliciano is not part of boyband. He, along with Hideo, Ludwig, and Jacques will not perform each other. None of those mentioned boys have a romantic partner. 'Schedule' 'Single' 'Married' 'Gift Preferences' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Restaurant *16:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Feliciano has 10,000 HP or more Feliciano is glad to see you. He just made a new cake and asks if you would like to taste test it. You take a seat at the table and eat some of cake. How do you like it? Choice 1: It's delicious! (-1000 HP) Feliciano is glad you like it, but after you have eaten the whole thing, Feliciano realises that he forgot to remove a stucked wood louse! It might be good, but without a wood louse the cake would of tasted better. He feels bad that the Player ate a disgusting cake. Player then coughs until the wood louse is released. After this, she is taken to Clover Clinic. The player will be at home by 21:00. Choice 2: Eek...! It has a wood louse inside! (+1500 HP) Yah... Feliciano has forgotten to remove the wood louse! He leaves to remove a wood louse stucked inside the cake. He then put that cake in the trash bin, and tries to make a better one. After you inhaled the new cake, Feliciano is glad that you liked it. It was good before, but by removing the woold louse, it is now even better. He is impressed with your cooking ability, and thank's you for own opinion. 2-Symbol Event *Walk into Restaurant *18:00 to 21:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Feliciano has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen the 1-Symbol Event You walk into the Restaurant and have a seat at mentioned place, but Feliciano takes a little bit of time to welcome you. He just a little tired, that is all. He asks if you'd like some fried rice and starts to make it for you. When he brings it to you, he made curry instead! He apologises for the mix up and runs back to the kitchen, but he stops to catch his breath. He doesn't look well at all! Choice 1: You should rest today. (-2000 HP) Feliciano has a shop to run, but he plans on taking some medicine after he closes the restaurant. He has dinner reservations coming soon and so he can't rest. You try to push him away from the kitchen, but this just makes him angry. Feliciano says that even you are worried about him, if you respect his work, then you won't interrupt his work. Someone at the counter wants to place an order, so he wants to get back to work. He asks that you take a seat so he can cook fried rice. Choice 2: Is there anything I can do? (+2000 HP) Actually Feliciano could use some help with the shop. A customer comes in and he heads towards the door, but he is really exhausted. This is going to cause him problems with his customers. Feliciano asks if he can leave it all to you, and you get to work. After the last customer leaves, Feliciano thanks you for helping him. He starts to talk some more, but he's so sick that he passes out! The player takes him to his room and put him to bed. When Feliciano wakes up, he does not know how he got there, but he sits back down before he falls over again. You explain that one put him there, and sorry that he made you worry. He feels really lucky! It has been a long time since someone took care of him while he was sick. Feliciano was small when his parents passed away, and sent to live with his maternal grandfather. His family always too busy to take care of him while he was not feeling well. He never said anything because he did not want to get into trouble. He is happy that someone is actually concerned about him. Feliciano is not sure why he told you that. It must be because he is weak due to the sickness. He will thank the Player for this some day. Feliciano has one more request though; he would like for you to stay with him for a little while. He also wants to rest a little bit more before he starts preparing for tomorrow. (The Player will return to own house after event is over.) 3-Symbol Event *Walk into Restaurant *20:00 to 23:00 *Wednesday *Sunny weather *Feliciano has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen the 2-Symbol Event As you walk into the Restaurant, you see Feliciano hard at work. He tells you that he's been so busy that he hasn't had a chance to eat anything all day. Choice 1: Want me to make it? (+3000 HP) Feliciano is looking forward to trying the food you cook for him, and complements you on your form whilst you are cooking. He explains that his former friends would not cook for him because they felt they were amateure compared to his cooking abilities. After he tastes your food, the chef is amazed at what you created. He jokingly suggests that you quit the idol business and become a chef. Maybe the two of us could open a restaurant together some day! Feliciano hopes that you will cook for him again, and sends you to bed and wake up in the next morning. (The player will wake up next morning after this event is over.) Choice 2: Make some for me too! Not a problem; Feliciano starts to cook for the two of you. As you eat, Feliciano is glad that you like the food he's prepared. Maybe you would like to make him some food sometime. *'Choice A:' I could never do that! (-3000 HP) Feliciano slightly upset, and wonders if you are worried how a master chef will critique your cooking. He assures you that it wouldn't of been something to worry about. The two of you go back to eating your meal. After you leave, Feliciano tells himself that he thought he was used to others refusing to cook for him, but hearing it from you really hurt his feelings. *'Choice B:' Sure, I'd love too! (+2000 HP) Feliciano is glad you're interested! He explains that his former girlfriend's would always make excuses to not cook him anything, since he was a master chef. As long as the food was edible, he would enjoyed it. After the Player cooks his meal, he complements the Player on their technique and the taste of a food, and sends you to bed then wake up next morning. (The player will wake up next morning after this event is over.) 4-Symbol Event *Walk into Restaurant *14:00 to 16:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Feliciano has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen the 3-Symbol Event The player happens to visit restaurant whilst things are going slowly, so Feliciano invites the Player to sit down and chat with him for a bit. Suddenly a customer walks in, a female customer, who begins to tease Feliciano about skipping out on work to hit on a girl (i.e., the Player) when she had tried in vain to get him to skip out on work to be with her. Feliciano explains that he is not skipping out on his duties to talk to a girl; he merely being friendly to a customer. Another young woman comes into the restaurant to thank Raeger for the cooking recipe he gave. Her family loved the dish! Feliciano talks with the two customers and eventually sees them out of his restaurant. The player wonders if he is being overly friendly with those girls, but he explains that they are nice people and good customers, so he has no reason not to be nice to them. Choice 1: Wish you'd be that nice to me. (+3000 HP) Feliciano thinks that the Player is cute when they say things like that, and wants to kiss one. Even though Feliciano has had girlfriend's in the past, he never loved anyone as much as the Player. Choice 2: Nothing. Customers always right! That statement sounded forced... *'Choice A:' ... (-1500 HP) Feliciano is upset that you not trust him. Given that today has been rather awkward, Feliciano does not feel like being very cheery. Next time he will invite you over after he closed up restaurant for the day. *'Choice B:' I want more of your attention (+5000 HP) Feliciano thinks that the Player is cute when they say things like that, and wants to kiss one. Even though Feliciano has had girlfriend's in the past, he never loved anyone as much as the Player. Choice 2: You're popular with girls. (-4000 HP) The Player's response sound a little jealous, but one tries to deny it. Feliciano hoped that the Player would be trust him to not be so jealous. A new customer walks in and he kindly asks the Player to leave so he can serve his customer. He asks the Player to stop by next time when he's on a break. Maybe you should not of being so stubborn... Date *Wake up in the morning *Before 7:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Feliciano has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen all of his Symbol Events *You are going steady with Feliciano Instead of regular dialogue, a scane will play if Feliciano wants to go on a date with the Player when they wake up in morning. Feliciano will ask if the Player is free for a picnic later. Choice 1: Of course! = Positive answer! Feliciano will ask the Player to meet him on Privaria Mountain Fields at 16:00. 8 hours later... When Feliciano arrives, the two of us will sit down and eat. Feliciano cooked all of the food himself, and asks if you like to cook. *'Choice A:' Yes, I like. = Positive answer! Feliciano really happy! The two of us will talk through evening, and when the date is over he will thank the Player and go home. *'Choice B:' Not really. = Negative answer Choice 2: No thanks... = Negative answer 'Marriage' To get married, the Player must have 9 FS (90,000 HP) with a marriage candidate, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters